Printing presses reproduce text and images on a print medium. Typically, a printing press deposits ink on paper to reproduce text and images. Often, printing is carried out in a large-scale industrial process for publishing and transaction printing. One type of printing press is a web press.
Usually, a web press prints on a continuous substrate or web of media, such as a roll of paper. A web press can print on one side or both sides of the web of media. Some web presses include a separate print engine for printing on each side of the web of media.
In a web press system, the web of media, such as paper from a roll of paper, moves through the web press on a series of rollers. One or more print engines deposit printing fluid on the web of media and drying units dry the printing fluid on the web of media. After printing, in post-processing, the web of media is processed into books, papers, maps, pamphlets, magazines, or other suitable formats.